


Robin Sweet

by ragnarok89



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beautiful, Between Seasons/Series, Drabble, Dress Up, During Canon, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Hair Brushing, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Missing Scene, Moving On, One Shot, Ribbons, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. AU. “Well, what do you think?” Post-Seabed/Underwater Temple Arc.
Relationships: Kahono/Noelle Silva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: IAmStoryteller's Best of Black Clover Fic Rec





	Robin Sweet

Kahono let her fingers thread through Noelle's silver hair gently. Her signature pigtails undone, her long hair cast down, and ready for something new. Kahono's fingertips followed the curve of Noelle's ear, tracing over the back of her neck. Noelle felt a shiver crawl down her spine, her shoulders pulling up and hands curling into fists as she struggled with the impulse to push back into that ticklish touch.

She watched in the mirror as Kahono then reached for a ribbon, as red as the most succulent of apples. Sliding it through the Magic Knight's hair, taking her time, humming softly as she concentrated.

Noelle's hair was decorated with red ribbons, with two braids framing her face, and one last red ribbon tied into a neat bow atop her head. She looked lovelier than anything she had ever achieved on her own, Kahono working her magic as her hands settled upon her shoulders.

Kahono smiled at her in the mirror, beaming, and Noelle couldn't help the grin growing on her face, looking up at the other girl's reflection through her eyelashes.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I-I love it, it looks great!"

"You look beautiful, Noelle, you always have." Kahono replied, and Noelle felt her cheeks burn, her face turning rose red.

And then Kahono leaned forward, her long dark red hair such a contrast against the silver shine of Noelle's locks. Kahono pressed her cheek against Noelle's head, wrapping her arms around the other girl's shoulders, still smiling.

"Thank you, Kahono; that means a lot."

"It's the least I can do," Kahono said with a wink, and Noelle grinned, hands reaching up and holding onto Kahono's hands, cherishing this moment now and forevermore.


End file.
